Mentalist 20
by alice jonas
Summary: My Blue heaven with a twist. Lisbon has fallen on her sword to protect her team and Jane is unaware of this until he returns. Can Jane make it up to Lisbon? Does Lisbon want him to?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: So everything is the same all the way through to episode Red John. The same things still happen to Jane in My Blue Heaven. The only thing that is different is what happened to Lisbon.

* * *

Chapter 1

She had to wonder how she got here. She worked hard and she believed that she did all the right things. I guess that is what got her here. What she thought right wasn't necessarily the right thing. She broke the law and several men were dead and another was on the run. That was what she did with her days now. She had a lot of time to think about a lot of things. She thought about the what-ifs and the things she could have done differently. Being in prison gave her a different perspective of what happen in her life so far and what her future is going to be. She spent time working with teens and other inmate to help them turn their life around. She was going to turn her life around when she got out and she knew it wasn't going to be hard since he was no longer a part of his life.

Lisbon was pulled out of her thoughts when a guard came to her cell. "You got a visitor."

Lisbon sat up and was surprise to see the man who had turned her world upside down. "Nice little place you got here. You've been here for eighteen months. Have you heard from Jane?"

"No." She watched as Abbot walked into her cell.

"No letters, no phone calls, no email?"

"You guys read all my mail and listen in on all my calls."

This brought a little smile to Abbot's face. He looked at the little drawings and letter she had put up on her wall. "What about Rigsby or VanPelt?"

"They are planning to visit me tomorrow. Why don't come and ask them yourself?"

"And Cho?"

The mention of Cho stung a little. Cho had been the most loyal of all her agents so when he just stop contacting her and the rest of the team it had hit her the reality of the situation that she was in. "I haven't heard from him in ages. I don't know where Jane is and frankly I don't care."

"No, you two were so close." He said as he look at a picture she had put of the team.

"That was a long time ago." Teresa was getting annoyed with the man. He had put her there and now he was invading her space. "When are you guys going to give up chasing after him?"

"We're the FBI. We don't give up." He said smugly. "That is a nice shell."

"It's a cowrie."

"May I?"

"No, I don't want you touching my stuff."

Abbot chuckled. "You know they say that a shell always carry the sound of the ocean with it. I guess this is the closes you are going to get to an ocean in a while."

* * *

"So the digital surveillance company is going well then?"

"Yeah, we've been up and running for fifteen months now and it's already turning a little profit." Despite being surrounded by criminals, Teresa could see that the couple was very happy.

"How are things here?" The red head knew it was the wrong question to be asked but it was already too late to take back the question.

Teresa just gave a little smile to take some guilt away. "Same old prison stuff. Nice and quiet just the way I like it."

"Excuse me." Vanpelt said as she got up to pick up her phone.

"The baby has a slight fever. Grace worries. I try to tell her it's nothing but it's her first baby so you know."

"Yeah," Teresa said, thinking back on her own brothers. They didn't visit her and she couldn't blame them. They did write to her once in a while and that was more than she can ask of them. "Can I ask you something Wayne?"

"Yeah Boss."

"I'm not your boss anymore." Teresa missed that. "Do you ever miss CBI?"

"Yeah, sometime, but Grace and I have been so busy. I haven't had much time to think about it."

Teresa didn't know what to say to that. All she had was time. After they said their goodbye, they went back to worrying about their baby and their clients. She goes back to her cell and it was in those moments when she thinks about him. She wonders where he is, what he was doing, if he was okay. She wondered so much about but most importantly she wondered if he thought of her.

This was her life now. Two years in prison and she had another 3 years to her sentence. She would get a visit from Wayne and Grace once or twice a month. They were busy with their new family and their new company. She would get a few letters from them and a few letters from her brothers.

During her time in prison, she had had receive two visit from Jane's carnie friends. The first time they came they snuck in a letter from Jane. She had refused to take it. She didn't have the right to privacy because she was now a criminal. That meant that during any random search of her cell they could find the letter and it lead them to Jane. She had asked them to not come back. The second time they came was a year later. This time they had snuck in the shell. They understood why she didn't want the letter but they at least want her to have the shell that he had sent. They had told her that they receive a letter from Jane to her once a week for the past year. This time was different from the last time he ran away but just like last time she didn't know if she would ever see him ever again.

"You got a visitor." The guarder said for a second time that week.

"Teresa Lisbon?" asked the man in the suit.

"Yes." The man was young and she could tell that he was fresh from the academy.

"Agent Abbot is requesting your present at FBI headquarters in Austin, Texas."

"What is this regarding?" she already knew the answer but she couldn't be sure.

"I'm not sure. I was just order to bring you to Texas."

Teresa knew that he was a good agent and just the kind that Abbot liked to work with. She couldn't believe that she was him at one point. She used to be a good little agent who did what she was told and was by the book kind of person. She broke the rules and that was why she was in prison. She wonder if Abbot was going to show her off to the new agents and make her the example to the others as to what would happen if the start bending the law.

After changing into civilian clothing and sitting in a three-plus hour plane trip she was back sitting a conference room. She had hope that they would take off the cuffs considering that she was now surrounded by FBI agents but she wasn't as lucky.

* * *

Jane quickly got out of the car. He couldn't believe that he was back in America. He stop briefly to look at the FBI Texas' headquarter. This was where he was going to work. It was different from the CBI. It was more modern and so much brighter. He took a deep breath and took another step closer to his new life. He walked through the front doors when he heard his name being called. He looked back and to his surprise he saw and a face from his past.

"Cho." He took a look at the man attire. He was dressed the same as the other two men. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I got it from here." Cho said to the other two men.

"You join the FBI."

"Yeah, finish training at Quantico five months ago."

"Wow, look at you. Congratulation," Jane said honestly.

"Thanks." Jane moved into a hug but Cho just stared at him. Jane deciding that he was going to be getting a well welcome from the man gave him a pat on the shoulders instead. "Follow me this way. Where are your socks?"

"I don't know. Is there a chip in your neck?" Jane asked as he followed the man up the stairs.

"Not that I know of," Cho answered, as he continued to lead the way. "Why?"

"You just don't seem too happy to see me." They were best friend like he was with Teresa but they were still friends. Jane would have assumed that Cho would at least show a little more emotion.

"I am happy to see you. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Why's that?"

"I don't think you and the FBI are going to get along very well. I don't think they understand how you operate." Jane could tell there was something more that Cho want to say but he didn't want to push too much. He would have plenty of time to find out what Cho want to say.

"They will loosen up once they get to know me." Jane couldn't help think of Lisbon. Cho stopped and pointed to a door,

"First door on the left." Jane nodded and went where he was told, not seeing the little smile Cho gave him.

He open the door and saw a person sitting with her back towards the door. He didn't have to see her face to know who it was. "Hey."

She quickly turned in her chair. She instantly recognized the man voice. "Hello." She stood up to greet him. He saw that her hand was cuff but he was too excited to see her.

"I missed you." He said as he pulled her into a hug. She couldn't hug him back due to the restraint of the hand cuff.

"I missed you too." He just held her for a moment. He had missed her the most in his time away. She step back, breaking his hold on her. "What's going on? What am I doing here?"

"Sit down." He said as he took the seat next to her. "Tell me about this." He said pointing to her cuff.

Lisbon took a deep breath preparing herself to tell him what had happen after he left. "After McAllister's body was found, the FBI figured out that he was Red John and what you have done. The FBI continued to do some more digging and decided that our team had broken a few too many laws. Since I was the team leader, I took responsibility. There was a trial and I was found guilty and I was sentence to five years."

"I'm sorry Teresa. I'll fix this. Trust me."

Teresa just smiled. "Nice bread."

"Thanks."

"Also thanks for the letters. I didn't get to read them but I knew about them." Before Jane could respond Abbot walked into the room.

"Let's get started." Abbot sat a crossed from them. He opened his file and dropped a small stack of paper in front of Jane. "These are the charges pending against you: homicide, aggravated assault, grand theft auto, etc. You are looking at twenty to life but all of that can go away if you agree to serve as a consultant for the FBI for at least five years.

Teresa looked at Jane. He shrugged his shoulder as if the deal was nothing. He just continued to look as if he did not care for one word that Abbot was saying.

"You will be under my supervision, on federal parole which maybe revolt at any time at my discretion. You screw up, you run away, do anything I don't like and you will be in the jail house. Sign and we have a deal." Abbot pushed a paper and pen towards Jane.

"Interesting," Jane said as he pulled out a napkin from his shirt pocket. "As you are aware, you have already agreed to some terms."

Abbot just smiled smugly. "I didn't agree to those. I sign indicating that I read them."

"Same difference."

"No, it's not. Believe me."

"Firstly, no parole; I'm a free man. Secondly, Lisbon is also a free woman now and has to work with me."

"Jane," Lisbon tried to say something but was cut off.

"You won't need Lisbon. There is already a team assemble."

"That is not negotiable. There are also other stipulations. Easy stuff, I'm sure we can figure them out but none of this applies." Jane said pushing back the contract that Abbot had give him. "This…"

Abbot cut Jane off. "I don't think you are hearing me Jane. You are on U.S soil now. I am the federal government and I am telling you that is a napkin." Abbot pushed his contract back. "This is the deal. Take it or leave it."

"I leave it." Jane said putting back his napkin in his pocket.

"That's too bad. You made a mistake."

Before the discussion could go any farther, a woman walked into the room. "Kim?"

"Agent Fischer," Abbot introduced.

"Kim?" Teresa asked. She had saw the shock in Jane's face when the woman had walked in.

"Agent Fischer," She said answering Teresa question.

"Agent Fischer," Jane said this time.

"Mr. Jane will be going to a detention suite." Abbot said to Fischer.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll make the arrangement."

Jane pushed his chair back and put his arm up. "I'm not fussy. You have one with a view, I'll take it. If not, whatever, as long as I can make some tea."

Teresa didn't understand what was going on. "Who is she? And what is a detention suite?"

"Don't worry Lisbon it's all under control." Jane said giving Lisbon a wink.

"I'll get an agent to take him." Fischer left the room.

"Jane," Teresa was completely lost as to what was going on.

"Don't worry Teresa. I have everything under control." Jane said as he was being led away in hand cuff.

"Lisbon," Abbot said calling her back to his attention. "You have served your purpose. I will have Agent Cho take you down where a car is waiting to take you back to prison."

Cho walk into the room and Teresa got up. He held the door open for her. He didn't lead her like he would to most criminal. He walked next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're only doing your job." Teresa said not looking at Cho at all.

"I don't mean about this. I mean…"

"Cho," Teresa stopped and looked at Cho for the first time. "I'm the one who need to say I'm sorry. I understand why you lost contact. I made decision and I did things that cost you your job. So, I'm sorry."

Teresa continued walking and Cho just follow behind. He hoped that Jane came up with an idea to get them out of this mess.

* * *

AN: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teresa sat in her cell. She had a book open but her mind was elsewhere. The next time that Grace and Wayne had visited she had told them what happen. Jane was back. The FBI had made him a deal, to have him work for them for four years and in return he would not have to spend his time in prison. He had turn down their offer and is now in a FBI detention suite. She also told them about Agent Fischer and Cho. Grace and Wayne were shock and hurt to learn that Cho had gone to work with the people who had shut down the FBI. She had to remind them that they were now on their own and they had to do what they had to do. Cho was a good agent and he would do great at the FBI.

"You got a visitor." The last few times that she got a visitor to her cell had not been a good experience. Seeing who her visitor she knew she was correct.

"Agent Fischer," Lisbon said acknowledging the other woman.

"Ms. Lisbon, can we talk?"

"Sure," Lisbon knew she didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Adorable," Fischer commented as she looked around the five by five cell.

"How is Jane?"

"He is still in detention."

"I know. They won't deliver my letters. Its three months now." She was sure the FBI knew how long it has been. She knew they were hoping Jane would break but she knew better. Jane had waited a decade to get his revenge. This would be nothing in comparison.

"It's isolation by design."

"By design, you mean until he does what you want."

"We want to help him out."

"You want to use him." Teresa said, pointing out the truth behind their motive.

"Is that so bad?" Fischer finally admitted.

"If you haven't notice, Jane is hardly federal agent material."

"Was he state agent material?"

"No but he wanted to be there." Teresa said.

"While he was there he stopped a ten year range of a serial killer and exposed a society of corrupt law enforcement that spread half way across the country."

"Yeah, that didn't go exactly by the book." Teresa wanted to mention that her team had a hand in all this too but she didn't want to state the obvious. She was in prison because things didn't go by the book.

"Yeah, we know how Jane work and we know that he is a risk. We can't ignore the upside. He closed every case you were ever assigned."

Teresa really wanted to smack this woman. "Yeah, he had help."

"That is why I'm here."

"What do you want from me?"

"Help me Lisbon. There are national security issues at play. Jane won't work with us unless we meet his demands."

"Jane has too much pride to back down. You have to give him a win. Meet one of his demands."

"One of his demands is you."

"Meet another." Teresa wanted to see him free but she didn't want to get suck into his life again.

"We are running out of time. Is your time here so important that you can't take a break to help your country?" Again Teresa wanted to smack the woman. She became a cop. All she wanted to do was protect people. But then again she was now in prison, not helping anyone.

* * *

Teresa walked behind the guard and couldn't help notice how different Jane's detention center was so different from her own prison. The detention was definitely better. It was not over populated, there weren't guards everywhere and the detention center did allow for more of a sense of privacy. His room was much more spacy and clean and he had a lot more furniture than her little cell did.

"A visitor, splendid. Not a willing one based on the posture." She straight herself up. But seeing her express he couldn't think of how different it was from their first reunion. "Much better."

She sat down on his bed and couldn't help but think of her much nicer his bed was compare to her own. "It's good to see you. How are you holding up?"

"Well, you know how incarceration is like?"

"Yeah, but my cell isn't as nice as your detention suite."

"But we are still in the same predicament."

"No, we aren't." Teresa really wanted to point out all the difference between where she was and where he was.

"Splitting hair, we're both trap." She had to admit they were.

"Why are you being so stubborn? The FBI is offering you a get out of jail free card."

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"Isn't it?"

"Not on their terms. If I can't live on my terms then I'm in prison anyways. Might as well stay in this comfy little detention suite."

Again Teresa really wanted to point out the different but she knew it would be of no use. "It's your call but not today. The FBI dragged me. They want your help with a case and I don't want to go back to my prison just yet. So get your ass out of the chair and let's go."

Jane smiled and got out of his chair. Teresa smiled, she missed being the boss. Jane followed her out of the room. He hand his tea cup to the guard. "Federal officers, coming through."

* * *

Jane and Teresa got off onto the floor they were told the debriefing was happening. Teresa looked around and noticed the different between CBI's and the FBI's headquarter. It was so much brighter than the CBI with its large windows and bright sunlight. "I don't see a couch anywhere."

"Don't start trouble, at least not yet." Teresa knew that it would be useless to ask him not to cause any trouble but she wanted to at least begin the day off without any trouble.

Teresa and Jane walked to where a group of agents were sitting while Abbot was briefing them on a case. "And our asset has just arrived, Mr. Jane, Lisbon."

"You called me an asset. That is so touching."

"I am an optimist. We just started briefing, if you would have a seat."

Teresa took a seat but Jane continued standing. "I'm fine. Hey Cho."

"Hey Jane," Cho glanced back quickly to look at Jane and saw Lisbon sitting behind him. He smiled and she smile backed at him.

"What's going on?"

"We're in a middle of a briefing. We'll catch up later."

"Gotcha. Hi there," Jane said trying to get Fischer attention. She ignored him.

Abbot continued on with his debriefing. "We are working with the theory that he has been kidnapped."

"Has there been a ransomed demand?" Cho asked.

"Not yet but we're expecting it or either that or they will break him for the code and launch an attack on the Federal Reserve. What Abel knows could bring our banking system to its knee." Abbot said.

"Sound exciting. Is this the case I'm here for?"

"We're getting to you." Fischer answered.

"I knew you saw me." Jane said teasingly. "I knew it."

"Abel has a young wife, Defiance Schneiderman. Understandably she is emotional. She believes the FBI isn't using all its resources to find her husband."

"Unfortunately, we can't let anybody outside the FBI know that Mr. Schneiderman has been kidnapped. Otherwise it could cripple the finical system."

"The New York office sent in a FBI agent posing as a psychic but Mrs. Schneiderman saw right through that."

Jane smile happily at the fact that he knew something they didn't. "Of course, she is a gypsy. Woman knows a thing or two about psychic."

"What make you say gypsy?" asked Fischer.

"Defiance is a gypsy name. Her bedroom is gypsy catnip. Abel is Jewish. That mean she turned her back on her entire clan to get married. Now she has a missing husband and no one family for support. That is a psychic 911."

Abbot smiled. He knew he was right about getting Jane to work for the FBI. He could already hear the praises he will receive from his bosses. He knew that this would get him up the FBI ladder faster. "Well, there you are. Let go to work."

Once Abbot dismissed everyone, Jane, Teresa, Cho, Fischer and one other agent, Agent Colin, went to the airport. Fischer handed out the ticket to everyone. "Thank you. Coach, I was expecting a federal jet or at least a helicopter. I call the aisle seat."

"You are going to sit where you are told." Fischer said, looking at her files.

"You know you can relax. Everything is good."

Fischer looked up at Jane. "You are still a federal detainee in my charge. So no, I won't relax. You will do as I tell you. Do you understand me?"

Jane nodded his head. "I understand you Kim. I understand you very well. Better than you do yourself."

"You will stand in arm length of FBI personal at all time." Teresa could tell that Kim was annoyed with Jane. She couldn't help smile a little at the fact that it wasn't her that he was annoying. "Any foolishness and you will go back to detention."

"She wasn't at all like this on the island." Jane said to Teresa.

"How was she on the island?" Teresa knew she shouldn't be helping Jane but this was payback for Fischer visiting her in prison.

"I was undercover." Fischer answered before Jane could say anything.

"You mean you were lying?"

"I was using a false persona." Fischer defended.

"Actually, I don't think so. I think that was the real you. I think this federal you is the false persona."

Teresa looked between the two of them and wondered what happened on the island. She felt as if there were some kind of physical attraction between Jane and Fischer. Jane kept teasing her. He said that she wasn't like this on the island and what little she knew of Fischer so far, she didn't to care for her. Teresa could tell that Jane liked her.

"No, this is the real me." There was announcement. "It time for us to board. Remember the rules. Fischer said to Jane.

On the plane, Jane got the aisle seat next to Agent Colin. Fischer sat two seats in front of Jane. Lisbon and Cho sat next to each other a few seats back. They sat quietly for a good hour not talking. Cho was trying to build his courage to say something. He wasn't sure at what to say exactly. He usually didn't say much because he didn't want to say the wrong thing. That was what he was scared of the most. He was scared that he might say the wrong thing is make things worst then they already were.

Teresa could tell that something was bothering Cho. She had worked with the man long enough to tell something was bothering him even if he had the same stoic look he always had. "Cho, what's bothering you?"

"Um," In all the time that Teresa had known Cho, there was not often when he was lost for words. "I want to apologize."

"Cho, you don't have anything to apologize for."

"I do have something to apologize for. I talked to Grace and Wayne. After our last encounter they contacted me. I own you an explanation on why I stop contacting you."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. My brothers never visited me in prison, and even before then we hardly even talked. You were an agent on my team and I had no right to expect anything from you."

"You were more than my boss. I respect you. The reason why I lost contact was because I didn't want you to lose your respect for me. I join the FBI. I didn't know what you and other were going to say to that. Grace and Wayne were starting their company and I couldn't be a part of that because it would have been too weird without you there. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I join the FBI."

"I had no right to ask you to be loyal to me when I was in prison."

"You were in prison because of us."

"No, I was in prison because of me. I was team leader and you guys were just following my lead. We are done talking about this."

"Okay Boss."

"I'm not your boss. Not anymore." Teresa said returning her graze back to the case file.

* * *

After checking in with the New York headquarter they headed out to Schneiderman's apartment. "I love the smell of hot dog and onions. Do you have a twenty?"

One of the agents handed Jane a twenty and went to the hot dog cart. "Liaison with the New York office is waiting up stair. You two wait down here and cover the exit. There are two: west and south. Stop anyone who tries to leave the building." Fischer walked up to Jane. "Hi, arm length remembered?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little hungry."

"I don't care."

"I already paid."

"Now," Fischer said. Jane looked at Lisbon and knew it was better if he didn't argue now. He knew that he was going to get his hot dog so it didn't really matter.

The three of them went up stair and met with the liaison. He gave them a tour and told them what they were found out. He was giving Fischer and Lisbon the tour of the bedroom when Defiance came in. Jane was able to impress her well. She was showing them to the roof when Jane stop in front of the neighbor. He was annoyed with all the questioning and Lisbon impressed them by informing them what she had read on the long flight over.

"This is your husband garden." Jane stated, going into his psychic mode.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Defiance asked, walking closer to Jane.

"His energy is here. He poured his energy into his gardening because he doesn't like being a computer programmer."

"That's right." Jane knew that she was buying into his psychic act more and more."

"He feel trap in that world," Jane stated.

"Yes."

"It's an orderly world with rules and number." Jane said walking farther away from Lisbon and Fischer. Fischer was going to follow but Lisbon stopped her. She knew that in order for Jane to do what he does best he need some space. "It's not Abel worlds. He sees himself as more of a rebel soul."

"He really loves that Casco guy."

"That's why he rides a motorcycle and grows his own vegetable. That's why he married you." Jane pointed out.

"Because I'm a gypsy," Defiance asked.

"Yeah, because you had the courage to walk away from centuries of traditions for love. You may not know it but you give your husband the courage to be who he is on the inside."

"Is Abel still alive?" Defiance asked, choking up.

Jane almost hated to do this next part but knew that it was necessary for him to put his next part of his plan in motion. He had almost already solved what happened to Abel but he needed the time to make sure that he and Teresa be free.

"I need your help to find him." Jane said putting his hand out in front of him. Defiance did the same. "I can feel him."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not getting a clear read."

"What should I do?"

"Well, don't tell them I said this but you should sneak off and notify the media right away. So this city can pull together and help find him. That is your only hope at saving your husband life. Go." Defiance quickly went to do as Jane said.

"Where is she going?" Fischer asked as she got walked up to Jane.

"She went to go call the press. I tried to stop her."

"Down stair," Fischer said angrily.

Teresa looked at Jane and knew that he was the one who talked her into it. "You must really miss that prison cell."

Teresa and Jane ran to catch up to Fischer. "I'll try talking to her."

"You've done enough talking to her."

Jane pretend to be running behind Lisbon but turn back, he wave goodbye to the neighbor and went back to the roof. He went down the fire escape and went to go put the rest of his plan in motion.

* * *

"After Jane went up the roof, he went down the fire escape to the south alley. That is where the camera loses sight of him." Cho said as pulled up the pictures of Jane.

"Who was covering the south exit?" asked Fischer.

"I was but I didn't have a line of sight to the alley. There was no exit there so…"

Fischer hated when people made up excuses for not doing their job correctly. "You missed read the situation. There will be a note in your file."

"Yes ma'am." Collin said. Cho couldn't believe this. After working for Lisbon for so long he was used to being hand differently. Lisbon would have taken them to her office and spoke to them in private instead of calling them out in front of everyone. More importantly Lisbon would understand that mistake happens.

"Collin wasn't the only one who misread the situation."

"You mean me?" Fischer asked. She hasn't worked long with Cho but she did not expect Cho to call her out.

"Yes," Cho said with a straight face. He wasn't afraid to stand up to his superior.

"You are correct and Supervisory Agent Abbot will note that in my file." She couldn't have another agent call her out in front of her team.

"Fair enough," said Cho.

"Why don't you and Agent Collin focus on looking for Jane since you have an insight there. Coordinate with Davis in the New York office."

"Yes ma'am." Cho knew this was his punishment for calling Fischer out but he knew he needed to be done.

"This is the really you huh?" ask Lisbon.

"Let's keep our eye on the prize: Abel Schneiderman. We have narrowed his kidnapping suspect to three…"

Teresa raised her hand. "Excuse me. Why am I here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no business. Jane is gone."

"We'll find him." Fischer was on her last straw with the formers CBI's agents. "You guys might recognize…"

"You're only going to find Jane if he wants to be found, which he doesn't or else he wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Take five," Fischer said dismissing her team. Fischer walked to her office and Lisbon knew to follow her. "Tell me something, did you help Jane escape?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You're his," Fischer wasn't really sure how to be finished the sentence so she went with her safest bet, "friend."

"Yes, I am but I also know what this will mean to me. I will go back to prison."

"I'm not trying to get you in trouble." She said realizing that she wasn't annoyed with the former CBI's agent but rather with Jane. "I need your help. I was so certain that I had him figured out."

Fischer and Lisbon both took a seat. "Welcome to my life."

"How did you make it work for so long?" Fischer found some new respect for the woman after only working a day with Jane.

"I thought about that myself," she was in prison and she had all this time to think about things like this. "I mean after he disappear, I would think about how it worked for so long."

"And what is the answer?"

"I have no idea." Teresa honestly didn't know. She was sure that if she did she would have told Fischer even if it meant that they no longer need her.

"Were you two ever involved?" Fischer had heard the rumors about the two of them. Of course nothing had ever been confirmed. She also must assume that there was something there between them since Lisbon had been Jane first damn. However, she was also aware of the fact that he had left her behind again.

"Why would you ask me that?" Lisbon thought that this had crossed a line. This had gone from professional to personal.

"Um, no reason, never mind," Fischer said.

* * *

Jane had got his plan into motion and now he just had to wait for the next part. He also knew that the next part would require him being found. So he left a big clue for the FBI and he knew with Lisbon help they would find him again. Sure enough as he was finishing the hot dog, they had finally arrived. They have taken him into a holding cell. It was different from his detention suite however he still had his own space. He lay down on his bed and waited until they came to get him out and she did come.

"You pull one over on me. You feel better now?"

"No," Jane said tiredly. "You woke me up."

"I don't get you. You hunted down and kill your enemy. Why are you making new one?"

"You right. Running away was a mistake." Jane yawned. "I'm ready to discuss the job offer now."

"There is no offer. Not anymore. "

"Nonsense, let's talk."

"I am taking you back to Texas and next week you will be charge with the murder of Thomas McAllister along with other charges. Guard," Fischer said.

"You guys found the body yet?" Jane asked when Fischer had walk out of his cell.

"What body?" Fischer wasn't sure if Jane was messing with her or not.

"The body on the roof of Abel Schneiderman's building."

"The body, you saw it?"

"No, but there is a large pile of soil next to the garden and winter is almost upon us. So what is that soil doing there? That is a rhetorical question. The soil is there to make room for Cleo, Mrs. Schneiderman's psychic. He went missing around the same time. Abel found out that his wife was sleeping with her psychic so he killed him in the bedroom. Abel doesn't want to get caught so he cut up the body and buried it in the garden. Your kidnap victim isn't kidnap, he is a killer and he is on the run."

"You're good," Jane didn't need to see to know that Kim was impressed with his skill, "a good liar."

Jane shrugged. He wasn't going to deny it but he also knew that they were going to check it out. Abel was too important for them not to check out his theory. He already knew that he was correct so he just had to wait again for them to come get him. The next day agent Collin was there to take him back to Texas. He saw the team waiting for him. "Found the body?"

"Yes, Cloe Ascencio: New York psychic, healer. Also found a hack saw hidden in the planters, same brand in Abel kit with traces of the victim blood."

"So Abel killed his wife's lover and ran away, just like I said." Jane couldn't resist rubbing it in.

"Well, it would appear so." Abbot said.

"Oh, don't beat yourself. I'm sure you would have figured it out eventually."

"I said it would appear so. We just received a ransomed note. A third class mail sent directly to Schneiderman's office." Fischer passed the letter to others.

"What kind of kidnapper uses snail mail?"

"It's smart really." Wiley answered. "Its low tech, no electronic foot print."

"Unidentified kidnapper wants ten million dollars deposited in an overseas bank account by midnight or they will sell Schneiderman to the highest bidder."

"The next move will be a cyber-attack on the Federal Reserves. Do you want me to contact the secret service?" asked Cho.

"Please do."

"This isn't right. There is no kidnapper. What am I missing?" Jane felt there was something off.

"Maybe Abel faked his own kidnapping to get money to leave the country." Lisbon said going with Jane possibility that there were no kidnapper.

"Very good, Lisbon, that is the best theory yet. But it's wrong too. I need another look at that loft."

"Really? Another trip back to Brooklyn again?" Fischer was tired of all the back and forth to Brooklyn.

"Yeah," Fischer looked at Abbot and he nodded giving his approval.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I won't escape."

"I'm not worry. If you walk away this time…"

"I know I'll end up spending the rest of my life in prison."

Fischer laughed a little. "No, I'll shoot you."

Once again they all got back on the plane and head to Brooklyn. This time however Jane got to sit next to Lisbon. "Okay, Lisbon, what's the matter?"

"You... You ran away again, Jane. Not from the FBI, you ran away from me."

"Yeah, but I ran back." Jane didn't see what she was upset about. Every time he had run away, he had always run back to her.

"How was I supposed to know? I thought you were gone again, forever." Jane could almost hear the angst in her voice at the thought of being left behind again. "That means that I would go back to prison."

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, Lisbon. I didn't think about you." Truthfully, he hadn't thought about the fact that Lisbon would be sent back to prison. He just thought about the next step of his plan and forgot about what couldn't had happened between the time he was gone and now.

"Well you rarely do."

He was hurt. Did she really think that? "Well that's not true; I made you one of my demands. I'm not joining the FBI unless they let you go and you work with me."

"That's my point. What makes you think I'd want to work with you again? You are difficult and exhausting, and maybe I don't want to put the rest of my life on hold to be your sidekick. Have you ever even thought about that?"

"No. I hadn't considered it."

"You think you know what's good for my life. But you haven't been a part of my life for two years. A lot has change in those two years. You don't know me anymore."

What had happen with Teresa on the plane was an emotional slap to the face however the physical slap came from Defiance. "How dare you think that I would cheat on Abel and with Cloe?"

"I wasn't reading you. I was reading your husband. You're a catch." Jane said quickly trying to avoid another slap to the face. "Your husband is a computer nerd who acts like a rebel to try and hang onto you. Men like that snap when they feel betray."

"It's true. Abel is very insecure and jealous. But you miss one detail."

Jane knew she was right. "You're in love with your husband."

"He's my little lion and I would never sleep with another man."

"I can see that now."

"I would like to be alone. Please leave."

Jane knew that he needed to let the cool down. He walked back into the living room. "Do you still think Abel killed Cloe?"

"I know he did. Guys like Abel are a hot head: swollen bicep and neck tattoo. A mere hint of an affair would set that guy off."

"Why was the psychic here on the night that Abel disappeared? Defiance was out with her friends all night. There was no point for him to be at the loft." Fischer pointed out.

"Cloe Ascencio is such a theatrical name. Do you think it's real?" Lisbon asked.

"It is. We ran his finger prints." Cho answered.

"Let me guess, clean records?"

"Spotless," Cho answered again.

"What are you suggesting Lisbon?" Jane was unsure of what Lisbon getting at.

"Ascencio, it sounds Cuban. There is this scam they do in Cuba. Broker charge large sum of money to surgically modify finger prints. They swipe the right with the left. It fools immigration all the time."

"How do you know that?" Fischer asked amazed at this information.

Lisbon bowed her head down as if slightly ashamed. "I learned it in prison from fellow inmates."

Fischer called Wiley to have him check on Lisbon theory with Abbot's approval to only discover that Lisbon had been correct. Ascencio was actually a criminal by the name of Jose Martinez. Jane then had the difficult task of convincing Defiance of who Cloe really was. "That doesn't mean that he is a fraud."

"Do you have any idea on why he was in your loft the night your husband disappeared?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, Cloe would drop by sometime when he thought he had an insight I should hear."

"If you weren't here, would Abel let him into the building?"

"He wouldn't have to," she answered Jane's question. "Cloe had the security code. He would buzz himself in."

That was the piece of the puzzle that he was missing. "That would explain what he would be doing in your bedroom."

"It does?"

"Hot readings," Jane said as if it was the most obvious thing. "It's the bread and butter of the spiritual man. You get the personal effects in advance and you present them as psychic revelation."

"Martinez came up to see if Defiance wanted a reading but she was out drinking. Abel was on the roof." Cho was beginning to see how everything was coming together.

"So he came up in the house had a little snoop."

"When Abel came down stairs, he caught your psychic in the bedroom and assumed you were sleeping with him."

"Okay," Defiance believed them but that still didn't explain everything. "But none of that explain who took Abel from the building."

"No, it doesn't because I don't think Abel ever left the building. If my suspicions are correct, he is still here and he is still very much alive."

Jane and Cho came out with Defiance and told Lisbon and Fischer of their theory. The next step would now be to go next door. "One of us needed to stay with Defiance."

"I'll stay," Lisbon quickly volunteer.

"You don't want in on the bust?"

"The three of us have done a lot of bust together. You go. Nothing is like a take down with Jane." Truth was Lisbon felt that it was time for a change. The dynamic between were different now. Jane was now going to be working for the FBI and not her.

"Shall we," ask Jane leading them out.

"You know everything is going to be okay." Teresa said when the other had gone out to the hall.

"How can you know that?" Defiance couldn't believe how her whole world had turn up-side-down.

"Because Jane believed that your husband is still alive. He may not be psychic but he is hardly ever wrong."

"But Abel will still go to prison for murder."

"I know and that will be difficult but let me assure you. These past two day may have been the worst time of your life but it had made it so that the next part of your life is easier. Not know where he is, or if he was still alive is the most difficult thing. I'm not saying that know he is in prison is going to be easy because it won't be. You will live and so will he. You will just be strong from all of this."

* * *

They found Abel still alive. They got a confession from both Abel and Mr. Nguyen. The case was close and everything was tied up neatly. Jane walked into Abbot's office with his two escorts. The FBI was serious about not wanting to lose him again. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"You have a sharp mind. People like you, some people like you." Abbot corrected. He was sure which he was just yet. He knew that he like the results that Jane gets. Jane just shrugged and took a seat across from Abbot. "I didn't think so before but I can see this working on a permanent base."

"I like you too Dennis. I can see myself work with you in the future but only on my terms and you know that."

"We've been through this." Abbot felt like he was a broken record. "There are no deals. No demands. No negotiation. We are offering you a career, a clean slate, a chance to make a difference."

Jane stood up and walked over to his desk. "You drive a hard bargain, Dennis." Abbot smiled. He knew Jane would cave. "Pet leopard is off the table. Forget about that but I need the full pardon for Lisbon and me, and the airstream. Oh and the couch. Everything is cold and hard around here. And I need a job offer for Lisbon."

Abbot knew now that he wasn't one of those people who like Jane. "I am sure that some people find this side of enduring but I'm not one of them. I will be following your murder trial on TV. Good luck." Abbot said dismissing Jane.

"Okay, thank you. Enjoy your mail." Jane said walking out of the room.

Jane knew that he wasn't going to get very far before Abbot would come after him. Abbot being the man he is will be curious and can't help himself but to find out what Jane had meant. He was barely out the door when he heard Abbot. "Fellas hold up. Jane, where did you get this from?"

"A thumb drive that Gale Bertram was hiding," Jane answered.

"This is the first time I'm hearing about it."

"This is the first time I've talked about it."

"These are all numbers of the Blake Association."

"Correct, I figured that Bertram was keeping it as insurance."

"Well, we've arrested or retired all of these people."

"Yes, you have except for the one that I black out. Those are the one you haven't caught."

"We got them all." Abbot said putting the list in his pocket.

"Did you? I guess Bertram got them wrong." Jane knew that he was going to crack Abbot.

"Give me the names."

"A couple of judges, congressmen, a few FBI agents," Jane continued to taunt Abbot.

"Names," Abbot demanded.

"Big names some of them. If that list ever got out to the press, it will cause all kind of turmoil, wouldn't it?" Jane saw it. The crack on the thick skull of Agent Abbot was getting bigger.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh no, I'm just pointing out that we both have the power to create misery."

"Okay, you give me the names and I will agree to all of your terms on the contract."

"If I give you the name, you will break the contract. You've already done it once." Jane wanted to point out that Abbot was the one who was made thing difficult. He was the one who schemed his way out of the contract the first time.

"What do you purpose?"

"I purpose that you surrender to my terms and when I'm finish with you contract and only then will I give you the name."

"Get him out of here." Abbot told the two agents. Jane knew his plan was working. Now he had to wait.

Jane waited a week before Lisbon came for him. "Well, you did it. You brought the FBI onto its knees. They conceded to all your demands, every single one. How did you do it?"

"You remember that thumb drive in Bertram's cellar?"

"The encrypted data base," She asked.

"It was a list of Blake Association members, I used it as lavage."

"But we never broke the encryption."

"Yeah but the FBI doesn't know that."

Lisbon smiled for the first time since she came in. She forgot how clever Jane was sometime. "That is why you escaped, to create a bogus list of name."

"And to enjoy a bacon wrapped hot dog."

"I have to say I'm impressed. You out played the FBI."

Jane scoffed. "No contest. So did they tell you when I start work?"

"When we start work," Lisbon corrected. Jane sat up. He was glad to hear that they were going to work together again. "First we need to talk first. Things aren't going to be the way they were like when we were at CBI."

"Come one Lisbon," Jane knew this voice. He had heard it once before. She made a ultimatum with when he had let Lorelei escape again.

"Jane, what did you expect? You think that just because you came back that everything was going to go back to the way things were. You think we were going to solve cases together and get a drink afterwards like we're friends."

"I hoped…"

"Well, it isn't going to be like that."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to say thank you for putting in my freedom in your deal."

"It was my fault you were in prison in the first place. It was my fault for everything."

"I don't blame you for any of it." Jane just gave Teresa the yeah-right look. "Fine, I don't blame you for all it but like I said before I know this would end in disaster the day I signed on with you. I just didn't think my team would lose their jobs, and the CBI being close down."

"And you going to jail," Jane added.

"Yes," Lisbon sounded a little bitter. "Jane, you manipulated people. That is what you do. You use people. I was just too stupid or maybe I just didn't want to see it but I thought that you wouldn't do the same to me."

"I didn't…" This was the second time he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't lie to me. You manipulated your way onto my team so you can work the Red John case. You manipulated my team and me to get to Red John. I blame you for that but the rest of it was on me. I compromise myself for you. I broke the trust of someone I trusted and admired for you." Jane couldn't help but think of when Bosco had dropped the charges against him. Lisbon had said those words to him and had asked him to be more mature and responsible in the future. He had merely shrugged those words off and continue when his scheming. "I didn't report you when I knew you were helping Lorelei Martins. I convinced Ray to meet with you and he ended up dead. His blood is on my hand. I helped you escape the FBI and you murder McAllister."

"He killed my family. I told you I was going to kill him."

"That is my point Jane. I don't believe in taking justice into your own hand. I let you go and I broke the law because I knew you were going to go commit a crime. I help you commit a crime. I went to jail because I broke the law. In those two years that I spent in prison I made a promise to myself: I wasn't going to compromise myself for anyone anymore. I'm not going to let you manipulate me anymore. I'm not going too caught up in your little schemes anymore. That mean that I will work with per my arrangement with the FBI and I will even be civil with you but that does not mean that I'm going to let you back into my life. If that is any issue for you then you can tell Fischer or Abbot and I can go back to prison."

"No, it's okay." Jane understood where Lisbon was coming from. He was just sad that he had to lose a good friend.

* * *

**AN**: Don't hate me! I love Jisbon but I felt like there has been an unbalance in Lisbon and Jane relationship for a long time now. I also felt that a lot of this needed to be said. I love Cho and he is my favorite character but I wish the show would have done more with his character. From now on I believe that it will no long follow the show as much and it will be what I wanted to happen. I just felt that My Blue Heaven and Green Thumb just really set up how the rest of the show is going to be like so I had to do it with my story. Hope you all enjoy it and please review.


End file.
